Reshiram's power
by Feather sunset
Summary: Jade has always loved pokemon, when she turns 10 she gets a Tepig off Prof. Juniper to joined her and her friend wind, a tranquill. On their adventure, they make new friends, and Jade falls for a mysterious green haired boy, who shares her ability to understand pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I was playing with Cheren and Bianca. Until we saw Professor Juniper walked by. She had a Minccino on her shoulder. We stopped to look.

"Wow, a Minccino!" Bianca Cried causing Professor to look around.

"You need to catch on Bianca, It might teach you how to clean up some time" I joked.

"Ok, when I am 10 I will catch a Minccino" Bianca smiled

"I want to catch Purrlion" Cheren smiled "What about you Jade?"

"Me? I don't know" I signed. "As long as it is my friend, I don't really care."

"How old are you?" Juniper asked

"We're 5" Bianca said.

"Um, ask you parents to come by my lab later" The Professor smiled and walked off.

"The Lab?" Bianca asked

"Bianca, Professor Juniper's Pokémon lab" Cheren said "Why?"

"I don't know. Let's go home away" I smiled

"Ok, Race you!" Bianca ran off. Cheren and I ran after her. I told my mom and soon we met up with Cheren and Bianca and their mom's.

Pidove

We waited at the lab for professor juniper. I sat drawing on a note pad i had.

"What are you drawing?" Cheren asked

"A Minccino!" I showed him. It looked more like a ball with ears and a Tail.

"That looks nothing like a Minccino!" Cheren said and folded his arms.

"Yes, but one day. I will travel and draw any Pokémon I can see." I smiled "Or if I can get a camera take pictures of them"

"Your here!" Professor Juniper smiled, she halt three small balls in here hands. She showed us them "Do you know what these are?"

"They are poke balls" Cheren said

"Use them to catch wild Pokémon" I added. "Every one knows that."

"Well, I have one for each of you" The professor gave us one each.

"Thank you" I said.

"Mom, help me find a Minccino!" Bianca race out side

"I want a Purrlion" Cheren followed. Their mom's went after them talking to each other.

"What Pokémon do you want?" My mom asked

"I don't Know, I want to make friends with one first. Then if it wants i will catch it" I said.

"Well, there are many Pokémon here." Juniper smiled. "Oh, and when your 10 come here, I have a favour to ask you."

"Ok, Professor. Do you have any Pokémon books I can borrow?" I asked

"Of cause, Come and read them when you like" Juniper smiled. I left the lab, Night was falling. Tomorrow I was going to make friends with a Pokémon.

The next day I got a book from the lab and sat under the tree on the hill reading it. It was about evolution and the how some Pokémon look different according to their gender.

"Pidove" Some thing said. I looked up and saw a Pokémon looking over my shoulder at the book. I was reading a part with a picture of a male and female Unfezant.

"Hello" I smiled

"Pidove" The Pidove flew and sat on my shoulder and looked at the pictures.

"I guess you will evolve into one of these one day" I smiled.

"Pidove" The Pidove pecked the page. I turned the page. Cheren and Bianca were watch Me. They each had their Pokémon.

"A Pidove!" Cheren smiled. "Ok, Purrlion scratch!"

"Purrlion" The Purrlion jumped at us.

"Pidove!" The Pidove used gust, knocking the Purrlion away. Pidove land on my shoulder and looked at the page again.

I put the book down and the Pidove land in front of it. I stood up. "Why did you do that Cheren?" I asked

"Sorry, It is wild any way" Cheren signed.

"Pidove!" Pidove land on y shoulder again. "Pidove"

"I guess you want to be my Pokémon?" I asked the Pidove.

"Pidove" Pidove nodded, I light taped me poke ball on its head and caught it. I let it out again. It once again flew over to the book, and looked at me.

"Ok, if you don't mind Pidove and i are reading" I smiled, for the rest of the day Pidove and I read the book.

"Pidove" Pidove said

"Hey, Pidove seeing your a flying type. How about I call you Wind?" I asked

"Pidove" Pidove looked at me, then smiled happily "Pidove"

"Ok wind, we will be the best of friends" I smiled.

"Pidove" Wind smiled and land on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

I woke up to find Wind looking at me.

"Morning wind" I smiled

"Pidove" Wind said. I got dress and put everything in my bag, food, water, Camera and map. Then went down stairs. Professor Juniper was talking to my mom.

"Morning Professor, I was going to got to the lab after we've eaten." I said.

"Ok see you in a while" Professor Juniper smiled and she left. After Wind and I had eaten we went to the lab. Cheren and Bianca stood there wait. Professor Juniper smiled as she saw me.

"At last, I want you to do some thing for me" Juniper smiled and she halt up a small device. "This is a Pokedex; I want you to fill it up with information on different Pokémon."

"Pidove" Wind said, she sat on my shoulder, Cheren and Bianca had kept their Pokémon inside poke balls.

"Well, Wind and I want to do it" I smiled

"Ok, also i have three Pokémon for you to train to" Juniper showed us a trolley with three poke balls."First Snivy a grass type" She brought out a snake like Pokémon.

"Um" Cheren smiled

"Oshawott, the water type" She then brought out a sea otter like Pokémon with a shell on its belly.

"Cute" Bianca smiled

"Last, Tepig the fire type" Juniper brought out last Pokémon. Unlike the others, this Pokémon stood with all four feet on the floor.

"Pidove" Wind flew down and landed in front of the Pokémon. The Snivy and the Oshawott turned their backs and the Tepig went forward.

"Tepig" It said

"Pidove" Wind smiled

"Tepig" The Tepig sneezed out embers.

"Bless you" I smiled and went over. "How about travelling with me Tepig?" I asked

"Tepig?" The Tepig looked at wind.

"Don't worry, Wind is my friend." I smiled

"Tepig!" Tepig smiled and nodded.

"Here is Tepig's poke ball, and 4 spare" Professor juniper gave me them. I put every thing in my bag, apart from Tepig's poke ball, and I added it to my necklace witch had Wind's poke ball on it.

"There, Tepig, welcome to the team" I smiled

"Tepig" It jumped in to my arms. Cheren choose Snivy and Bianca choose Oshawott. They got the same things as I, they said bye and left.

"I think Tepig is going to be happy with you" Juniper said.

"Thank you professor I put the Tepig on the floor, and brought out a map. "The closest town is Accumula town"

"Pidove" Wind smiled and flew out the door, Tepig followed.

"Uh?" I said "Hey. Guys wait for me" I raced after them. We raced Accumula town after beating a Lillipup and a Patrat. Wind had let Tepig battle both, I had nick named the Tepig Flare for it to was a girl.

"Pidove" Wind was looking towards a group of people. I went to the front to see a guy wearing odd clothes. Wind landed on my shoulder and Flare sat in my arms. He talked about the liberation of Pokémon. I signed, It was all fake. I smiled at wind and began to walk off.

"Have I bored you?" The man asked

"Well, I don't under stand, Any way, Wind and Flare need to get ready for our first gym battle" I said

"Is it what your Pokémon want?" The man smiled himself.

"Pidove" Wind took off and flew up it used gust, showing the man it was ready for any battle.

"Tepig" Flare snorted out a load of embers, they slightly burned my hand.

"Oww" I grimaced.

"Tepig" Flare looked at me.

"It's ok, you didn't mean too" I patted Flare's head. I walked towards the Pokémon centre.


	3. Chapter 3

N

By the time we got out of the Pokémon centre every one had moved away, A boy with green hair was standing not to far away, He saw the bandage on my hand.

"Tepig" Flare looked at my hand. She had burnt it and she was ashamed.

"It's nothing to worry about Flare. It will get better. Any way, We have a gym badge to get. A little burn like this isn't going to stop us, Right Flare?" I smiled and picked Flare up.

"Tepig" Flare looked at me hand, then at me, and It smiled "Tepig!"

"Your Tepig worries about you" The boy with Green hair said.

"Tepig" Flare nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I hear its voice. Can't you hear it?" He asked

"No" I said, this guy was bugging me

"Um, I have decided to battle you to learn more." The guy sent out Purrlion.

"Flare, how about you try this. Your Ember attack is strong" I smiled

"Tepig" Flare jumped down.

"Purrlion Scratch!" The boy said.

"Flare, Ember!" I smiled

"Tepig" Flare blew Embers from its nose, The Purrlion yowled in pain. "Tepig!" Flare smiled

"Purrlion, Quick attack!" The boy said

"Flare, Ember" I grinned, The Purrlion was fast but was unable to dodge the ember attack in time, causing it to faint.

"Purrlion" It said

"You did it Flare" I picked up flare and hugged her

"Tepig" Flare Snorted, she cuddled into my arms.

"Pidove" Wind smiled and looked at the boy.

"Purrlion, return. You did well. Your Tepig really tries for you. The name's N." He said

"I'm Jade; this is Flare and my first partner Wind" I smiled

"Um, I am sure we will met again" N walked off.

"Pidove?" Wind looked at me.

"Tepig?" Flare looked too

"He doesn't seem bad. Does he?" I asked them. The smiled and shook their heads. "Ok, who's up to some training, before our first gym badge?" My pokemon smiled and jumped up.

We headed to the next route. A wild Lillipup attacked us. Wind defeated it with her gust attack.

"Excuse me but can we battle your Pidove?" A boy can over.

"Sure, Is it ok with you Wind?" I asked

"Pidove!" Wind flew and hovered in front of me.

"Ok, lets go Vanillite" The boy brought out a ice cream like pokemon.

"Vanillite." I asked and brought out my pokedex

"_Vanillite, the fresh snow pokemon. This pokemon is formed from icicles bathed in energy from the morning sun. It sleeps buried in snow_." The pokedex said

"Ok, Vanillite is an Ice type. You have a disadvantage" I said to Wind.

"Pidove!" Wind smiled

"Ok, Vanillite Ice breath!" The boy yelled. Cheren walked by he watched.

"Wind, get out the way, then us Gust" I said. I wasn't going to lose.

"Pidove" Wind was to slow and was hit. Wind fell to the ground, her right wing frozen.

"Ok, Vanillite Ice shard." The boy laughed.

"Wind, hide behind your frozen wing" I smiled.

"Pidove" Wind put her frozen in front of her. The ice shard was deflected. The ice on Wind's wing broke and wind took off again.

"What!" The boy yelled "Vanillite, Ice beam"

"Wind dodge" I said

"Pidove" Wind flew up, the ice beam missed. Wind began to fly down, fast. She hit the Vanillite with an attack.

"That's aerial ace" I smiled, "Well done, Wind?" I stopped, Wind flew in front of me. She had began to glow. She grew, her wings got bigger. When she had stooped glowing her had evolved in to Tranquill.

"Tranquill" Wind cried

"Wow, Ok. Wind Aerial Ace" I smiled

"Tranquill!" Wind's attack caused the Vanillite to faint.

"Vanillite return" The bay ran of crying.

"Wow, so Tranquill" I pulled my pokedex out again

"_Tranquill, the wild pigeon pokemon. It can return to its trainer's location regardless of the distance separating them."_ The pokedex said

"Wow, so wind evolved. Purrlion hasn't evolved yet." Cheren said.

"So, Purrlion will evolve in to Liepard the Cruel pokemon" I looked up.

"Yes, So you heading to the gym?" He asked

"Yes, I just need to train Flare for it." I smiled

"How about battling me and Snivy?" Cheren asked and brought out the grass type.

"Ok, Flare ember" I said.

"Tepig" Flare used ember, it hit the Snivy before it could move.

"Ok, Snivy leaf tornado!" Cheren smiled

"Flare, dodge" I said

"Tepig" Flare jumped up and landed behid the Snivy,

"Ok, Ember!" I smiled

"Tepig!" Flare took a deep breath, it's ember attack cause Snivy to faint.

"You had the advantage." Cheren signed

"Hey, Wind won. Even though it had a disadvantage!" I said

"Ok, Any way lets go" Cheren said. I smiled at Flare, who smiled back. We followed Cheren. Cheren said something about going to the trainer school. I smiled, Cheren was like that. I went tot the gym and opened the door. Three people tryed to serve us, Wind got angery and used gust to push them back. They stopped.

"Sorry about that, But we are here to have a gym battle." I said. All the girls stood up happily the was a loud noise and the wall began to open it was a gym alright. The girls lined up watching.

"Right you ether battle me, Cilan, with my partner Pansage!" The boy with green hair brought out the grass monkey pokemon.

"Or me, Chilli, with my Partner Pansear!" The one with Red hair brought out the high temp pokemon

"Or me , Cress, with My Partner Panpour!" The blue haired one brought out the spray pokemon.

"Pansage, Pansear and Panpour?" I brought out my pokedex.

"_Pansage the grass monkey pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary looking pokemon. These leaves are known to revive stress. _

_Pansear the high temp pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600 f. It uses its tuft to roast berries._

_Panpour the spray pokemon. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head's tuft from nits tail_." The pokedex said

"Ok, who should we battle?" I asked Flare and Wind

"Tepig" Tepig looked at The Pansage, while wind looked at the Pansear.

"Can we battle all three of you?" I asked

"Um?"Cilan looked at me

"I'm fine with it." Chilli smiled

"Me, too" Cress smiled

"Ok, I will referee." Cilan smiled "First is Chilli"

"Ok, Wind lets go, Aerial ace" I said

"Tranquill" Wind flew towards the Pansear.

"Ok, Pansear solar beam" Chilli smiled.

"Pansear!" The Pansear unleashed a solar beam. Wind still hit the Pansear.

"What?" Chilli cried

"How?" Cress said

"I can't believe it?" Cilan said

"Can't you?" I asked, Bianca and Cheren entered and saw me their pokemon were out. The watched "Tranquil is a flying type, Grass type move isn't really affective." I laughed

"Ok, Air cutter!" I yelled

"Tranquill" Wind attacked

"Pansear!" Chilli cried, Pansear had been badly damaged.

"Pansear!" Pansear knelt down

"Ok, Tranquill, Air cutter one more time" I yelled

"Tranquill" The attack caused dust to raise up. When it cleared Pansear had fainted.

"Pansear return" Chilli signed

"Pansear is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Jade" Cilan said

"Tranquill" Wind smiled

"I am next" Cilan went forward

"Ok, Flare your up" I said

"Tepig" Flare took Wind's place. Wind sat on my shoulder

"Go on Jade!" Bianca smiled

"Just on more!" Cheren yelled

"Tranquill" Wind said

"Yep, Flare does have the advantage. But, we could lose this." I said.

"Quill" Wind said and flew above the field to watch both pokemon.

"Ok, Flare Tackle!" I yelled

"Tepig" Flare ran at the Pansage.

"Dig" Cilan smiled, the Pansage dug under ground.

"Ha, Flare run around every were" I smiled

"Quill?" Wind looked confused

"Tepig?" Flare was confused but did it any way.

"What are you doing?" Cheren asked

"When a Opponent uses dig, it always comes up where the other opponent pokemon is. As Flare is running around the Pansage will find it hard to hit Flare." I laughed. "Ok, Flare stand on a rock and listen."

"Tepig" Jumped onto a rock and closed her eyes. I too closed my eyes. I some how connected to Flare and we listen together. The ground began to vibrate. I opened my eyes

"Flare, dodge!" I smiled, Flare jumped off the rock just before the Pansage came brusting out. It looked around confused. "Now, ember!" I laughed

"Tepig" Flare smiled. The Pansage landed on its back.

"Pansage, dig" Cilan yelled

"Pansage" It dug again

"Um" I closed my eyes. Flare saw me and copied. The ground underneath vibrated.

"Flare dodge!" I said

"Tepig" Flare jumped out the way again as the Pansage came out.

"EMBER!" I yelled

"Tepig" Flare used Ember one more time. The Pansage fainted

"What?" Cilan gasped

"You did it" I laughed

"Tepig" Flare smiled, I ran over and hugged her.

"Tranquill" Wind joined us and i hugged her too.

"Here" Cilan came over followed by his two brothers. He halt out a badge. "Here's the trio badge"

"Thanks" I took i "Alright, we have got the trio badge"

"Tranquill!" Wind smiled

"Tepig" Flare snorted.

"Ok, lets go" I smiled. We left the gym and head to the next rout. We heard a voice. Wind land on branch and looked down, Flare jumped into my arms as we hide in a bush. A boy was standing in front of an Snivy, a rope was around it's tail.

"I am sorry, but you are not meant to battle" He said and turned away. I saw a smirk on his face as he walked away.

"Snivy!" The Snivy tried to follow but the rope caused it to fall over and soon its Trainer was out of sight.

"Tranquil!" Wind called

"Snivy!" The Snivy saw Wind and it looked scared.

"Tepig" Flare went over to the Snivy. It looked even more scared.

"Here" I went over and untied its Tail.

"Snivy?" It looked at me. I stood and looked the way the trainer went.

"Wind, follow that trainer and make him come back." I growled

"TRANQUILL!" Wind flew off. I knelt down and Patted the Snivy.

"It's ok. You are a fine looking Snivy." I smiled

"Snivy!" The Snivy blushed, Flare smiled at the Snivy.

"Tepig!" Flare smiled

"Well, look at this. It seams there are a few pokemon here that need to be freed" A voice said.

"Um?" I turned around. Two people with weird clothes on stood there.

" Right, Purrlion go!" One said

"Sandile stand by for battle." The other said

"Ok, Flare you will have to ..." I began

"Snivy!" Snivy joined Flare.

"Ok, Flare Tackle and Snivy leaf blade" I smiled

"Tepig" Flare ran at the Purrlion and hit it.

"Snivy!" Snivy's tail turned a light green and the Sandile fainted from the super effective attack.

"Ok, Purrlion Scratch!" The 1st person said

"Flare Ember!" I yelled

"Tepig!" Flare snorted out burning red Embers.

"Purrlion return. Lets get out of here!" The people ran off.

"Wow, you are strong Snivy!" I exclaimed

"Snivy!" Snivy smiled .

"Snivy would you mind if Flare could train with you?" I asked

"Snivy" Snivy nodded. Wind landed on a branch and Snivy's trainer watched in serpirise.

"Ok, Flare ember!" I yelled

"Snivy!" Snivy dodged and used Leaf tornado

"Wow, Leaf tornado!" I smiled

"Tepig" Flare snorted and looked at the Snivy

"Ok, Flare Tackle" I smiled

"Snivy" Snivy ran at Flare, It's tail glowing a light green.

"Flare attract" I yelled

"Tepig" Flare smiled

"Snivy!" Snivy fell in love with Flare

"So, Snivy's a boy!" I said "Ok, Tackle"

"Snivy" Snivy was sent flying back. The attract was knocked off.

"Snivy" Snivy used Leaf blade as Flare used Tackle. They both crashed and were sent flying back. Both had fainted.

"Flare?" I picked up Flare.

"Tepig" Flare smiled. I smiled too and went over to Snivy.

"You're really strong Snivy" I smiled "Would you like to join me, Flare and Wind?"

"Sorry, but Snivy's my pokemon" Snivy's old trainer said

"You sent Snivy free and tied it up, we saw you!" I yelled.

"I didn't!" The boy said hurriedly. He threw a poke ball "Snivy return."

"Snivy" Snivy jumped up and hit the Poke ball back with its tail.

"Snivy?" I asked

"Sniv, Snivy!" Snivy turned to me and smiled

"So, Snivy. Wanna come with us?" I asked

"Snivy" Snivy jumped up.

"Snivy, I told you to return!" The boy pick up the poke ball.

"Snivy!" Snivy took one of my poke balls and through it into the air. It opened and Snivy jumped into it and vanished with a red light.

"WHAT!" The boy yelled

"Come on out, Snivy" I yelled

"Snivy!" Snivy smiled and stood next to Flare. I attached the poke ball to my necklace.

"Um!" The boy ran off.

"Tepig!" Flare smiled

"Snivy" Snivy danced around.

"Hey, Snivy. You need a nickname." I smiled

"Tran, Tranquill?" Wind smiled '_How about, Leaf?'_

"Um, Hey that's a good idea!" I smiled "So how about being called Leaf?"

"Snivy!" Leaf smiled and jumped up and down '_LEAF'_

"Ok, Wind, Flare and Leaf. Lets train hard a get the next badge!" I smiled

"Tepig!" Flare smiled _'We're Ready' _


End file.
